


Truth

by Callie_Girl



Series: Asylum [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: The third and final book in the Sanders sides Asylum au





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> none

James shrieked, hugging his mom. She smiled, rubbing his back.

"I found you," she whispered. James sobbed.

"Mommy..." his mom picked him up and sat on the couch.

"Let me look at you, dear. Such a lovely face."

"I missed you," James whispered.

"I've thought of you for every day since we parted."

"Mom, why did you leave?" James asked, looking up.

"You're father threatened to hurt you if I didn't."

James laughed, touching the scarred side of his face. "He did anyway."

Mr Prince cleared his throat, and James got to his feet. 

"Mom, this is my new dad, Mr Prince. And this is my boyfriend, Remy. Then there's my new brother, Roman, and Roman's boyfriend Virgil, and Patton and his boyfriend Logan!" James pointed to each of them in turn, looking like a kid showing off his art.

"How lovely! My name is Leah, I'm Julia's mother."

"Mom, I go by James now," James said. Leah paused, tilting her head, then she smiled.

"You finally found a name! I'm so proud of you!" 

James grinned.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none

Virgil closed his door, seeing a note from his mom. She was working late. She always worked late so she could make ends meet and buy him a nice birthday present.  
He quickly took his anxiety meds, checked the locks, and went up to his room. Another night of browsing gay fanfics online, and skipping the smut.  
The internet was down. Dammit.  
He sighed, pushing his computer to the side of his desk and taking out his sketch pad. He'd finished his Roman sketch. He wanted to try sketching James.

"Virge?" his mom called.   
"In my room!"  
She appeared in the doorway, still in her nurses uniform and looking exhausted. "Who are you drawing this time?"  
"James."  
His mom examined the picture Virgil was using as a reference. "Huh."  
"What?"  
"Those burns on his face are oil burns. Obviously controlled, or else it would've killed him." she frowned. "Wasn't he the child abuse one?"  
"Yeah."  
"He could probably get facial reconstruction surgery on those scars, I could even do it."  
"He's trying to save up for gender reassignment surgery."  
"Well, I could do that too. For free."  
Virgil gasped. "Really? Oh god, can I tell him? He can even come over and meet you!"  
"Of course, love." she kissed his purple hair. "I'm so glad you're doing better."

James peeked out of his bedroom, blushing. "R-ready?"  
"Ready when you are." Mr Prince called back.  
James stepped out, wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt. He'd finally gotten his first packer. He blushed at everyone's staring. "D-do I look like a real boy?"  
"Oh, honey," Leah said, hugging him. "You've always been a real boy."  
James yelped as his phone buzzed. Virgil was calling.  
"Hey?"  
"Dude, I'm coming over with my mom. Don't fall asleep!" Virgil sounded excited beyond belief.  
"Okay."  
"Five minutes!"

Virgil dragged his bemused-looking mom into the house, almost buzzing with excitement. "Mom tell him what you told me!"  
"Okay, okay!" she laughed. "Virgil told me a bit about you. I could do the gender-reassignment surgery for almost free. And if you want, I could do reconstruction surgery to hide the burn scars."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

James couldn't sleep.  
He couldn't believe it. He'd saved up for the surgery since he was ten years old, and now he could have it done for free?! What was he going to do with all the money? He had saved up like one thousand dollars!  
Remy chuckled, tracing the scars on James' back. "Baby, I'm supposed to be the one who can't sleep."  
James huffed, subconsciously leaning into Remy's touch. It was one of the only times his back had ever been touched without the intent to harm, whether it was Da beating him with his fists, or with the strap. It was unusual, and he wanted to savour it, even though he knew it wouldn't disappear.  
"James, you don't have to tell me, but I'm curious... What happened? Where did the burns come from?"  
James took a deep breath, and for a second, Remy thought he'd pushed too far. "It's okay-"  
"Da. Da did it." James interrupted, letting the real story out. "I tried to run away and he dragged my to the basement and covered half of my in oil and set me on fire until I was all scarred up so if I ever ran away again I would be easy to find."  
He could still remember it; the cold, dank basement and the odd feeling of the oil and how he couldn't even feel the fire, he just smelled this horrible, awful smell and he was numb... then he got fire extinguisher stuff sprayed at him and he was unconscious...  
Remy hugged him, alarmed by his gasping breaths. "It's okay, you're with me now. He can't hurt you any more. Focus on me, can you do that?"  
James sobbed, turning so he was facing Remy and burying his face in Remy's chest, letting Remy's cologne chase away the reminiscent smell of burned flesh and hair, Remy's cool skin replace the terrifying numbness, Remy's voice overpower his Da's cruel laughter and taunts.  
He was okay. He was with Remy. Remy would protect him from Da.  
Remy would keep him safe.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

He hadn't meant to.  
All Logan had wanted was a glass of water and he'd dropped it and now there was glass everywhere and oh God he was going to be in so much trouble...  
"Logan?"  
Oh god, he's woken up Nauna, Patton's aunt. He was dead...  
Maybe if he picked up all the glass before she saw it he wouldn't be in as much trouble. Yeah, that would work...  
He knelt down, scrambling to pick up as much of the glass as possible. He didn't care that he'd cut his hands until he started to get blood on the floor. Damn it, Logan!   
"Logan, stop!" He yelped as Nauna gripped his wrists, making him drop the glass.  
"I-I'm sorry! I..."  
"Lolo, it's fine. Not the first broken glass this house has seen."  
Logan looked up, nervous. "B-but I woke you up."  
"Yes, I did wake up when I heard the glass break. But it's fine. Patty wakes me up all the time."  
"I got blood on the floor."  
Nauna winced. "Go up to the bathroom and wash up your hands, I'll be up in a minute."

Logan did as she said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He had to be logical. Patton hadn't been punished for breaking that bowl last week. But then again, Patton was Nauna's blood family. Logan was adopted entirely.  
Well, he reasoned, Patton was adopted as well.   
Patton gently knocked on the ajar bathroom door, poking his head in. "Lolo, are you okay? I heard something break."  
"Everything's fine, Patton. I just dropped something."  
Patton wasn't convinced. "What happened to your hands?"  
"I tried to clean up the glass," Logan admitted, blushing slightly.  
"Without a dustpan? Why?"  
"I was... illogical."  
Patton frowned. "You were afraid of getting hurt; like James was when he knocked over the milk cup yesterday."  
Logan winced. "Yes. I was."  
Patton kissed Logan's cheek. "Well, it's okay to be scared. You don't have to hide it."  
Logan frowned. "But I was illogical."  
"Lolo, I'm so darn illogical I practically trip over it. You can't expect yourself to be 100% logical all the time, you'll drive yourself up a wall."  
Logan chuckled. "I believe that's the closest to swearing you've ever gotten."  
"Lolo, I'm trying to be serious here!" Patton pretend-scolded.  
"And I'm trying to avoid serious conversation."  
"Logan Callie is trying to avoid serious conversation?" Patton pressed one hand to Logan's forehead.  
"What are you doing?" Logan asked, frowning. Such an unusual gesture, pressing one's hand to another's head.  
"Seriously? Lo, didn't your mom ever take your temperature when you were sick?"  
"If I was sick, I had to go to school. She never... you say you're taking my temperature?"  
"What if you needed a mental health day?"  
"A day dedicated to mental health?" Such an absurd concept. "Why would one partake in that?"  
"So that they don't go crazy."  
"But are emotions not the thing that drives people crazy? That's what mother always said." In fact, it was why she burned him every time he tried to talk about his own. "If you never feel emotions, you never go crazy."  
Patton choked on his air. "Logan, that's so far from true... oh sugar honey iced tea-"  
"What does a beverage have to do with this?"  
"Lolo, lack of emotions generally makes someone insane. Do you even know what a sociopath is?"  
"I was put in the hospital on suspicion of being one, but Mother wouldn't let me research what that was." God, she'd burned him so bad for trying... his shoulder blade stung just thinking about it.

Logan sat in silence for a minute after Patton finished explaining. It made so much sense... Why had he never thought something was wrong with his mother before? Father had never acted like her...  
Had he? Logan could barely remember the man.  
Patton noticed Logan's frown. "Whatcha thinking about?"  
"Trying to remember Father."  
"You never mention your father. What happened to him?"  
"He left, I think. I was hiding in the cupboard because they were yelling and I was scared. I just remember there was a loud thud and everything got quiet, then the car started up and I never saw Father again. I fell asleep in the cupboard. Mother wouldn't let me come down the stairs the next day."  
Patton looked horrified. "L-Lolo... What was your dad's name?"  
"Is."  
"What is your dad's name?"  
"Giles, I think. Giles Callie."  
Patton grabbed his laptop, typing quickly.  
"What was the date?"  
"Thirteen years ago, May fourth."  
Patton paled and turned the screen to Logan.  
Giles Callie found with a stab wound to the throat. Hunt on for the killer.  
May fifth.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

Patton was playing dress up. Kind of.  
He held the pretty dress up to his body, examining himself in the mirror. Princess Patty.  
There was a knock on his door, and Patton panicked, shoving the dress under his bed before shouting "Come in!"  
Logan stepped in, examining Patton. "Is something wrong? You seem distressed."  
"Oh... I'm fine. Just a bit jumpy, you know?"  
"Patton, I wanted to thank you." Logan sat next to Patton on the bed. "Thank you for getting me away from my mother."  
"Oh. You're welcome, Lolo."  
Logan frowned, noticing a corner of glittering blue fabric poking from under the bed. Before Patton could react, Logan pulled out the dress.  
Patton screeched in distress, yanking it away from Logan and hugging it to his chest. He hunched in on himself, blushing furiously and waiting for Logan to be mean, like the kids in preschool.  
"Is that yours?" Logan asked. Patton nodded. "Can I see you wear it?"  
Patton looked up, shocked. "W-what?"  
"Can I see you wearing it?"  
Patton's heart soared, and he nodded. "C-can you close your eyes while I change?"  
Logan did so, resisting a small urge to peek. Patton wasn't ready for that yet, so Logan would respect his privacy.  
"R-ready."  
Logan opened his eyes, and his jaw hit the floor.  
The dress wasn't fancy or complex, but the glittering blue fabric matched Patton's eyes. The effect with his big, round glasses gave him a bit of an owlish look, but Logan found it adorable.  
"Patton... you look amazing." Logan walked over to him. "May I kiss you?"  
Patton nodded, blushing wildly as Logan's lips connected with his for a brief second, as if Logan was scared of upsetting Patton.  
"You don't think I'm a freak?"  
"No. I never could." Logan gripped Patton's warm hand. "May I have this dance?"  
"Th-there's no music."  
"Patton, the sound of your heartbeat is always music to me."  
Patton blushed at Logan's attempt to be romantic and nodded. Logan gripped Pattons slim waist, and Patton wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders, dancing to the slow tune Logan played out.

"What's that?" James asked, examining the large, flat box Leah had bought.  
"Pizza."  
"What now?" It smelled good, but was it for eating?  
"Pizza. It's food."  
James frowned, opening the box and finding the disk-like food. He took a slice, examing it with a seriousness that made Remy snort with laughter. James frowned, throwing a napkin at his boyfriend. The napkin floated uselessly to the ground, making Remy laugh harder.  
Then James moved to take a bite of the pizza...  
And smashed it into Remy's laughing face.  
Roman started roaring with laughter, and even James chuckled at the bewilderment on Remy's face.  
James then took another slice and took a small bite.  
Heaven.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

Patton nervously knocked on James' bedroom door and entered.  
James sat up, hetero-chromatic eyes wide with curiosity. "Oh hey, Pat. What's up?"  
"I... um... I wanted to ask about gender."  
James sighed. "Ooh. Well, that's a complicated subject, Pat. Shouldn't you ask one of the, ah... normal ones about that?"  
"Th-there's a reason I'm asking you..."  
"Oh!" James hesitated, then motioned for Patton to sit. "Um... well, do you have a specific question?"  
"H-how can you tell if your gender isn't... who you are?"  
"I knew because other girls were playing with Barbies and that shit, but Julia the rebel wanted to play soccer with the boys. I didn't like girl stuff, I wanted to play with boy stuff. And it never made sense, it took years for me to figure it out. Like, when I found out about Jazz Jennings, it clicked."  
"B-but what if you only feel that way sometimes?"  
"Like... like you could be comfortable in your body one day, and feel completely trans the next? Like that?"  
"And somewhere in between on others."  
James tilted his head. "I've heard of that... I can't remember what it's called. Hold on for a sec."  
He pulled up his computer, typing wildly, then scanning the screen.  
"Genderfluid?"

Logan opened James' door, intent on asking him where Patton was. The question was answered, however.  
James and Patton were both looking at the computer. Patton yelped when he saw Logan, and James threw a pillow at him.  
"Out!"

"Patton, the best part about this gender stuff... no one has to know. If you don't want Logan to know, he doesn't have to. And if you don't feel comfortable with the title, you don't have to go by it."  
Patton nodded, smiling. "Thank you, James."  
"Any time, ren."  
"Ren?"  
"Well, you said you weren't feeling boy or girl today, so the first term I thought of was Ren. It's actually the nonbinary term for mom or dad."  
Suddenly, James groaned, doubling over. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the abdomen...  
How long had it been since he'd taken the blockers? Fuck.  
He stumbled to his feet, still gripping his midsection.  
"James, what's wrong?"  
James staggered out the door and ran right into Remy.  
"James, can you explain-"  
"In a minute!" James snarled, shoving past and locking himself in the bathroom.

As he suspected, there was a rusty stain in his underwear.  
"Fucking fuck!" he groaned, tears starting to run down his face. He hated crying, but between hating his biology, the pain from cramps, and the whole period-hormone shit, he figured he deserved to let go.  
He stuffed a makeshift pad into his underwear and paused to pull himself together. Well, maybe he could use that money to buy some more blockers and, for now, some actual period stuff.  
He briefly paused to wrap some bandages around his chest. He would have to find a better arrangement, but this would have to do for now.  
He stepped out of the bathroom and was instantly met by Remy.  
"James, what the fuck-?"  
"Oh piss off." he snapped.  
"James-"  
"Remy," James sighed, controlling himself. "Now is not the time for this. Okay? Just leave me alone. Just for today. I'll explain whatever you want, tomorrow. Please babe?"  
Remy nodded. "Fine."  
"Thanks, babe."


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

James stared at the mountain of candy he'd purchased, and the sword he'd gotten for Roman. (he had to pay Roman somehow, a sword was perfect for the drama queen.)  
The candy had looked good at the store, why did none of it look good now? Hell.  
He grumbled, pressing the heating pad to his stomach and laying down, pressing his face into the pillow and cursing God to death by paper cuts. Honestly, who's bright idea was this?  
There was a knock on his door. And then he remembered he and Remy shared this room.  
He'd kicked his boyfriend out of his own room.  
"Come in."  
Remy sat next to him and chuckled. "I'm sorry, you just look so ridiculous."  
"Go fuck yourself."  
Remy laughed harder.  
"I swear to god if you say anything along the lines of I've already fucked you, I will jump out that window."  
"We're on the first floor, babe."  
"I know; I just want a dramatic exit." (Me.)  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm bleeding to death slowly."  
"Mm?"  
"There's blood coming out of my body, my tits ache, and I want to stab someone. What the fuck do you think is wrong?"  
"Oh. Um..." he awkwardly patted James on the back. "There there?"  
James laughed. "Remy Starr, the boy who's awkward in every situation."  
"I have no idea what the etiquette is for this situation."  
"Generally you cuddle me and tell me I'm pretty and that you love me."  
"Well, that's a problem. You aren't pretty-"  
"Hey!"  
"You're by far the most gorgeous boy I've ever had the blessing of seeing."  
James blushed. Remy pulled him close, playing with his hair.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

Virgil screeched in surprise as Roman snuck up behind him, kissing his jaw. He fell forward and hit his head on the coffee table.  
"Roman you idiot!" Virgil shrieked.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Roman yelped. He picked Virgil up.  
"I'm not a baby!" Virgil protested. He pushed away from Roman and fell again, hitting his head. Again.  
"Dammit Roman!" Roman growled.  
Virgil looked up. "Excuse me, I'm the only one allowed to be self-deprecating."  
"Sorry!"  
"Don't apologize, I'm trying to yell at you for scaring me."  
"Oh, I'm sorry... Dammit, I'm sorry... Ugh! I'm so so sorry-"  
"Roman." Virgil sat up, giggling. "Oh my god."  
"Virgil, I am so-"  
"If you interrupt me one more time, I'm gonna scream."  
Roman looked completely baffled as to what to say.  
"You're supposed to coddle and love me until I mercifully forgive you."  
"Am I allowed to touch you."  
Virgil pretended to consider. "Yes."  
Roman pulled him to his feet, hugging him. "I wuv you."  
Virgil choked. "What... how do I respond to that?"  
Roman frowned. "Have you never been in this situation before?"  
Virgil shrugged. "I generally hiss at people when they come within one yard of me. Naturally guys were lining up to date me."  
"Did you ever have a boyfriend?"  
"I had two girlfriends before I accepted that I was gay."  
Roman was horrified. Then he hesitated. "Are you wearing my shirt?"  
Virgil huffed. "Yes."  
"The Music Man?"  
"Der."  
Roman frowned. "I thought you would like Nightmare Before Christmas more."  
Virgil blushed, and Roman made the dumbest noise, "Awwwwwwww...."  
"Bro, aren't you six feet tall and ripped? What the fuck was that sound?"  
"You're just so cute."  
Virgil hissed.  
"You're like a little anxious kitten!"  
"I am not cute!"  
Virgil hid his blush by burying his face in roman's chest. Roman was wearing the Rose cologne today. It was so nice.  
Roman sat, and Virgil was unintentionally sitting on his lap. Roman ran his fingers gently over Virgil's hair. Virgil sighed, content.  
Roman was so busy enjoying how soft Virgil's hair was and how smol his boyfriend was that it took him a while to realize how his boyfriend's breath evened out.  
Cutie fell asleep.  
Roman stayed like that, not wanting to wake the kitten up.  
He really, truly loved this boy.

"We know who killed Giles Callie." Patton said, sitting across from the police chief.  
"Not our division."  
"I'm confused; aren't you the police?" Logan demanded, gripped the bridge of his nose.  
"Yes."  
"Muder. MURDER! With a murderer!"  
"A murder you say?"  
"Oh, now you've done it." The chief groaned. A tall, dark woman slid from the shadows, half her face done in makeup, the other half not.  
"Officer Jayjo, at your service." she smiled. Patton's eyes widened, but he said nothing.  
"Jayjo, you aren't on the murder squad."  
"Well you're clearly about to turn them away, so I figure I should at least follow the closest thing to a lead we've had in over a decade."  
Logan winced. Had it really been so long?  
"Who are they to give us that information?"  
"Logan Callie." Logan snapped. "Son of Giles. I was there when the murder happened, I was just too scared to come forward."  
It was a tiny lie, but not really. He'd been too scared to look for father.  
"I'll take the case. Officer Jayjo, at your service."  
"Pronouns?" Logan asked.  
"He/him, she/her. Gender specific." he/she smirked. "Now, let's get down to this."

Patton hugged her as they left. "It's been a while."  
"Ah, Patton! God, I barely recognized you. You were some tiny little thing last time I saw you."  
"When did you become a police?"  
Jayjo laughed. "Last week."  
"Logan, this is the Fallen Angel."


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

Jayjo listened to Logan's story. "Okay, can you describe your mother?"  
"Brown hair... grey eyes..." Logan forced himself to shut down his train of thought before a panic attack came. "I have a picture on my phone..."  
"Okay."  
The home phone rang, and Jayjo picked it up.  
"I'll kill you." a man's voice growled.  
"Bitch who the fuck is this? Do you know who I am, bitch? Y'all just gonna call up on this joint sounding like Moriarty, who the hell do you think you is?" Jayjo put on a ghetto accent, changing his/her speech pattern.  
"I'm the Scalpel, bitch."  
"Well guess the fuck what, hon? I'm the bloody Fallen Angel. If you wanna throw down, let's go, me v you. You want that, you little pussy?"  
The line went dead.  
"That's what I thought."  
Patton laughed. "James is gonna love you,"  
"Who's James?"

Remy gripped James' hands. "Babe, can you tell me what you and Patton were doing? Logan said you two were on the bed and you chased him out."  
James froze. "I'm not cheating with Patton, if that's what you think."  
"That's not what I think at all."  
"I... I need Pat's permission to share. He had a question about something... sensitive, and we were researching." James hated using what might be the wrong pronouns, but Patton wasn't sure yet.  
"What was it?"  
James frowned, wondering how much to reveal. "It was about gender, and that's all you're getting from me. Don't ask Pat about it, either." James pointed at him seriously. "Don't."


	10. 10

Virgil woke up because Roman was snoring. Rude.  
He blushed when he realized he'd wound up sitting on Roman's lap, straddling him. He wanted to move, to avoid giving Roman any wrong ideas, but he didn't want to wake Roman up... Good Lord, this was worse than the time his second girlfriend tried to seduce him.  
Virgil's pounding heart woke Roman up. "What's wrong, kitten?"  
"I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean..."  
"Hey... shh... it's okay, look at me. You didn't do anything wrong." Roman stroked Virgil's hair. "It's okay, kitten."  
Virgil hissed quietly, and Roman kissed his forhead. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
"A- a bit of an awkward position." Virgil stammered. Roman's eyes widened in realization, and he shifted Virgil so that the smaller male wasn't straddling him any more.  
"Better?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Kitten, I would never force you to do something you didn't want to do, you know that?"  
Virgil blushed. He knew Roman respected his stance on... intimacy... but...  
"Ir doesn't matter what you happen to be wearing, or what position you happen to be in. I would never make you do something that made you uncomfortable." Roman paused, rubbing Virgil's side. "Did one of your girlfriends ever..."  
"One of them tried. But I screamed so loud they called the cops." A hint of pride crept into his voice. Virgil the virgin indeed.

"James, Remy, Roman, Virgil Cat, this is my friend, Jayjo," Patton said.  
The doorway remained empty. He peeked through it.  
"I got tangled in my cloak." someone complained.  
"One second." Patton disappeared for a minute, then reappeared with a really tall person who wore a long black cloak.  
"They call me the Fallen Angel."  
Roman perked up. "Do you have wings?"  
Virgil scoffed. "That's just a myth."  
Jayjo chuckled. "Oh, it's no myth. I really do have wings."  
He/she was probably about to demonstrate, but the phone rang. Jayjo picked it up.  
"I'll kill you."  
"Bitch, we really gone go through this again? You better not hang up, or we gone have some problems. Listen here, you little shit, you just gonna call up at all my little homies houses sounding like Metatron or something, what gives you the motherfucking right? Now listen here, you nig, you can either drop this shit or we can throw hands. You want that, bitch? Huh?!"  
"What does nig mean?"  
"Bruh, I could say the full word, but we got kids in the room. Yeah, all six of em. They all under my protection now. You better write that down, bitch. You hear me? WRITE IT THE FUCK DOWN!"  
The line went dead. Jayjo turned back to them.  
"James, your dad is a pussy."


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW; talks about "corrective" rape, and victim shaming

Patton looked up from his research to see Jayjo, with Roman's sword, trying to sneak out. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm off to kill the Scapel."  
"Did Logan approve?"  
Jayjo sighed. "No."  
"Then you aren't allowed to do it."  
"But Patton-"  
"No buts about it."  
"I'm bored!"  
"Make cookies or something. How about you go talk to Thomas? You two haven't spoken in years."  
"Thomas is scary."  
"Says the person with wings."  
Jayjo huffed, sitting on top of the refrigerator. "How am I supposed to be a functioning murderer if you don't let me murder?"  
"My house, my rules."  
"It's James' house."  
"Do not make me come up there."

James had never hated Remy more than in this moment.  
"GIVE IT TO ME!" he screeched, jumping to try and reach his ipod. Remy laughed, holding it high above his head.  
"Nope, it's mine now."  
"Remy Starr, I swear to God I'll get Logan's second knitting needle."  
"You can have it back. If..."  
"IF WHAT?!"  
"If I can have a kiss."  
James huffed. "Go to hell. Just don't take my ipod with you."  
Remy sighed, giving the tiny device back. James snatched it and darted under the bed. Remy lay next to him  
"You're a meanie." James grumbled. Remy kissed his forehead.  
"Sorry, babe."  
"You should be, you snek."  
Remy laughed. "So, how long are we staying under here?"  
"Until Patton gets us pizza. With pepperoni and pepper flakes."  
"Half cheese, because Roman is weird."  
"So is Logan, to be honest."  
"What does Virgil even like on his pizza?"  
"I don't know. One time he wrote an entire essay on how pineapple pizza offended God."  
"Of course he did."  
"He said the Italians would die of shame if they knew."  
"He isn't wrong."

"Cato Prince. How may I help you?" he answered the phone. Mr Prince worked from home.  
"Hello, this is the school. We're wondering when James will start attending again?"  
His good mood wilted, "Let me put it this way; I'll kick Satan in the dick with vibranium soccer cleats before I send my son back."  
"It's the law for him to go to school."  
"The law can kiss my gay ass. Where was the law when..." he took a deep breath. "Where was the law when my son was raped by a teacher who we TOLD YOU was a rapist?! Where was the law when you deleted the footage of him drugging James' drink? Where was the law when you threatened Talyn with arrest if they dare talk about the incident?"  
"He's had over a month to recover-"  
"I don't care if he's had a century to recover! I WILL NEVER SEND MY SON WITHIN 100 YARDS OF YOUR RAPE DEN!! Make sure you mention that to your fucking law!"  
"If he didn't want it, he shouldn't have dressed the way he did."  
"IT WAS GYM! He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts! ANd let's not even get into the whole consent issue. My son is blameless in this."  
"Control your temper-"  
"Suck Trump's dick." he snapped, hanging up.  
There was a knock on his door. He turned to see James, who looked sheepish. HIs anger melted away instantly.  
"Oh, hey bud. Come on in."  
"Are you in trouble because of me?"  
"Nah."  
James sighed, sitting on the bed. "I- I never expected the drink to be drugged. I didn't think it would ever happen to me... but I knew it tasted weird... I should've been smarter."  
"Hey now." Mr Prince sat next to James. "Sometimes, that stuff happens. And we feel so stupid when we realize it, but it was never our fault. We never saw the drink be drugged, we never saw any evidence. It just happened. We just have to be more careful the next time."  
"We?"  
Mr Prince cringed. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not even Roman, or Remy. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"When I was not much older than you, a girl drugged my drink at a party. It was one of those... corrective rape moments. Where they try to fix you being gay. After I figured out they drugged me, I felt pretty damn stupid. But it had never occurred to me that hey, maybe the drink tasting a bit odd isn't just my imagination. Not until it was too late."  
"Y-you?" It was inconceivable; Mr Prince was always so happy and confident...  
"Yeah."


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

I know nothing about gang culture*  
Mr Prince came into the kitchen, saw the hooded person on top of the refrigerator, looked like he was going to say something, then just shook his head and whispered, "Okie-Dokie, then."  
He then turned to the others. "Hello, people who do not live here."  
"Hello, person who lives here," Virgil responded sassily.  
"Where'd roman go?"  
"He stole James' skateboard."  
"WHAT?!" James shrieked from upstairs. "Virgil, I'm going to kill your boyfriend."  
Virgil cackled. "Make sure to use an icicle."  
"It's going to rain!"  
"True."  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Logan demanded playfully.  
"I was up all night scrolling through gay shit on Tumblr."  
"Mood," Jayjo called.  
Mr Prince looked at his coffee. "What the hell did I just come down to?"  
"Some gay shit."  
"The only response I can think of that is..."  
"Let me guess; I'm gay?"  
"Hello Gay, I'm Dad."  
Virgil groaned. "Jesus Christ, I thought I'd escaped dad jokes."  
"You can never escape dad jokes. Even God makes dad jokes."  
"Hell. I'll just have to become Satanist."  
"He makes even more dad jokes."  
The phone rang. Jayjo sighed, picking it up.  
"Cato Prince, how may I help you?" he/she greeted, changing his/her voice to sound exactly like Mr Prince.  
"Yep, I'll make sure to pass that along. And by the way; you have the wrong fucking number." he/she hung up.  
"James' dad has issued a challenge."  
"No!" James ordered, sliding down the stair rail. "Absolutely the fuck not!"  
"He made a very convincing case."  
"I don't fucking care! We do not need a gang war in this tiny-ass city!"  
"It's only in the Safemart parking lot."  
"Oh sure, cause that makes it so much less fucking violent." James drawled, rolling his mismatched eyes dramatically.  
"What is going on?" Logan demanded.  
"My dad has issued a challenge of authority. In gang culture, it means a fight. You bring ten members to a gang fight at a pre-set destination, last one standing wins. It's normally a bloodbath."   
"It's always a bloodbath. But I have to."  
"Why?"  
"Because if I don't, your dad is going to blow up the entire damn West Coast."  
What.  
The.  
Fuck.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh yes, the gang-lord battle no one has been waiting for!

"Did you call the bomb squad?" the annoying telephone person droned.  
"I AM THE BOMB SQUAD!" Leah shouted.  
"Well then do something."  
"What the everloving fuck do you expect me to do?"  
The phone went dead. Leah groaned. "We're fucked."  
"I coulda told you that," Jayjo growled. "I have to accept the challenge."  
"He'll kill you."  
Jayjo smirked grimly. "Honey, you can't kill what's already dead."

Jayjo had tried to make them stay away, but James and Logan insisted on coming. He/she told them that under no circumstances were they to leave the van, and they were not to interfere. Jayjo hadn't bought any allies, insisted this was his/her fight.  
Ceit's team came with machine guns and machetes... Jayjo came with a shepherd's crook.  
He/she grinned, examining the opposers. Despite Jayjo's lack of a weapon, all looked apprehensive. Because you couldn't kill an angel, not even a fallen one.  
"I'll give you one chance, Ceit. Surrender, or some shit." Jayjo called, looking like he/she were enjoying this.  
"You come here, alone and unarmed, and you expect me to surrender? What kind of coward to you take me for?" Ceit demanded.  
"Not a coward; a pussy," Jayjo called. "Cause you called yesterday and you were still a whiny bitch."  
Ceit raised a gun and shot.  
Jayjo vanished. His/her laugh echoed through the parking lot. "I warned you!"  
Then, there was a high-pitched whistling, like a bomb.  
"You might want to look away," James warned. Logan complied, ducking away from the window as an impossibly bright light flashed and the sound of an explosion rang, rocking the car.  
Jayjo stood in the middle of Ceit's stunned men, two damaged white wings spread, and grinning.  
The shooting started.  
Jayjo moved like a leaf in the wind, weaving through the gunfire and breaking two necks before the other got their bearings. One threw a knife, and he/she leaned back, the knife glancing over his/her forehead and stabbing another hostile.  
Three down in as many seconds.  
A bullet grazed Jayjo's cheek, drawing a line of blue light. Jayjo dodged the next one, grabbing the shooter by the neck and throwing him over his/her shoulder with a dramatic-ass back-flip and sending him flying into two others. Jayjo shot the three of them, sidestepping a machete and snapping the neck of its thrower.  
The most spectacular part, however, was when he/she got bored.  
Jayjo swept his/her arm, and the two other men disintegrated, leaving only Ceit.  
"I want you to know something," Jayjo growled. "Your son is amazing and sweet, and passionate. He is worth more than the kingdom of Heaven-"  
"Debateable," James whispered.  
"He is a truly beautiful person, and... he forgives you."  
Logan's eyebrows shot up.  
"With everything you've done to him, what you've let others do to him, he forgives you. And he deserves better than you."  
Then, he/she shot Ceit in the head.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs, kisses, and a new relationship. Have fun.

Remy gently kissed James' forehead, brushing a lock of hair from his lover's face. "How are you, babe?"  
James sighed. "I feel... relieved. And I feel bad for it. I mean, he was my dad, shouldn't I be upset?"  
Remy sighed. "If you'd had a normal relationship, then I'd say yes. But he has been hurting you for your entire life. I think you're right to be relieved."  
"But... maybe if I'd tried harder-"  
"You tried for almost eighteen years, I don't think you could have possibly tried harder."  
James hugged Remy fiercely. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."

Patton's head was in Logan's lap as Logan played with his lover's light blue locks.  
"L-Logan... I have something to tell you... but you might not love me after I tell you." Patton whispered.  
"Nothing could ever make me stop loving you." Logan gently rubbed Patton's stomach. "You can tell me anything. I swear I will not be upset."  
Patton took a deep breath. "I... I... I'm... I'm... I'm genderfluid!"  
Patton covered his face with his hands, shuddering.   
"And?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Huh?"  
"I assume you did something bad?"  
"N-no... That was the revelation."  
"Oh. I already suspected, actually."  
Patton uncovered his face. "R-really?"  
"Well, I was a bit suspicious about the dress, but I wrote it off as a quirk. Then I noticed how sometimes you would do your hair and makeup, and sometimes wouldn't, so I allowed myself a small hypothesis. But I figured you would tell me when you were ready." Logan smiled. "Thank you for telling me. You have no idea how much it means to me." For Patton to trust him this much...  
"You... you don't mind?" Patton wondered.  
"Well, it will take a little getting used to, and you'll have to excuse if I accidentally misgender you. But I believe we can make this work if you are willing. I... let me rephrase that; your gender is not an issue... but... oh, hell."  
"I know what you mean. You're terrible English is something we also have to get around."  
Logan sniffed indignantly. "I believe I have quite an extensive vocabulary, thankyouverymuch."  
Patton giggled, sitting up and kissing Logan's cheek. "I love you, nerd."  
"I love you as well, dear."

Virgil yanked at his hair, trying to stop an anxiety attack. He'd gotten to thinking about his and Roman's relationship, and he'd remembered that Roman still had sexual feelings and he felt so damn bad-  
"Hey, Virge-" Roman entered and, upon seeing Virgil's distress, sat next to him, speaking calmly. "What's wrong? C'mon, talk to me."  
"I- I'm sorry!" Virgil gasped. "I can't- I'm not-"  
"Hey, hey, sh... It's okay, just breath with me. Am I allowed to touch you?"  
Virgil nodded as Roman predictably pulled him into his lap, kissing the top of his head.  
"Can you tell me five things you see?"  
"Th-the floor... you... my bed... my closet... your shirt..."  
"Very good. Now, can you tell me two things you hear?  
As Virgil listed those and answered Roman's next questions, his panic subsided and he calmed down, leaning into Roman's chest. He was always so tired after an anxiety attack.  
"Can you tell me what upset you?"  
Virgil yawned. "I... I'm sorry. I won't be able to give you... everything that you may want."  
Roman frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"I won't be able to have sex with you," Virgil stated bluntly.  
"Oh, baby." Roman brushed the tears from Virgil's cheeks. "There's a similarity between you and me; we're both considered broken to others. I'm always concerned that I won't be able to give you the attention you deserve."  
Virgil sniffed. "Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"But that doesn't matter to me. I mean, I know you can't stay focused all that well-"  
"Exactly. You've made accommodations based on my behaviour. I'll always do the same. I don't care about sex, I don't need it. You don't have to provide it. I just want you, and I want you to be happy."  
Virgil yawned again, eyes fluttering closed. Roman smiled, picking him up and setting him on the bed, pausing only to plant a small kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.  
As he moved to leave, Virgil grabbed his arm.  
"Please... stay with me?" he begged sleepily. Roman nodded, kicking off his shoes and getting into bed with Virgil, smiling when the kitten cuddled to him.  
"I love you," Virgil whispered.  
Roman grinned. "I love you too, babe."  
"I can hear you grinning," Virgil complained with a yawn.  
"Sorry, love."

The six sat at the table. Patton, who was a girl that day, wore her dress, looking happier than ever. James sat on Remy's lap.  
"I wanna apologize." James started. "I'm sorry for getting you all into this craziness."  
"James, what's the point of friends if they won't deal with your craziness? Sure, your's is a little heightened, but I don't think any of us care. I mean, it's probably over now."  
"It is. no one will dare come at us if Jayjo is protecting us." James assured them.  
"Then you have nothing to apologize for." Logan reasoned.  
"We're a family." Patton blurted. She blushed, looking down as all eyes turned to her.  
"Hell yeah, we are!" Virgil stated, grinning. Roman nodded.  
Logan smirked. "And to think, it never would've happened if we never went to that damned hospital."  
Then Mr Prince poked his head in. "Hey, boys... a certain someone needs your permission."  
"Permission?" Remy wondered, rising and following Mr Prince to the sitting room. A large, muscular man with long hair and a beard stood there, reading a Doctor Suess book. He looked up when the seven entered.

"Oh, hello!" he grinned, rising to a full 6'7 height. "My name is Dustin. I... I want to marry your father."  
Roman squealed in delight. "So this is your mystery boyfriend?"  
James grinned. "About damn time we figure out who you've been spending every Friday night with."  
"For the past three years," Remy added.  
Mr Prince shrugged. "At least I'm consistent."  
"Anyway, seeing as I can't ask either of his parents for their permission, I've decided to ask you guys."  
James looked between the two, focusing on Mr Prince. "Do you love him?"  
"More than I can describe."  
"Does he respect you?"  
"Very much."  
"What would you two do if I said no?"  
Mr Prince took a deep breath. "We would accept your wishes."  
James nodded. "Good, because I say... yes. You're allowed to marry my dad."  
Roman nodded, still smiling like an idiot. "Yes."  
Remy grinned. "Hell yeah!"  
Dustin turned to the other three. "I heard you guys talking about how the six of your were family, so it seems only fair I ask you three as well."  
Virgil blushed. "I... I guess you can."  
Logan nodded.  
Patton looked at all of them. "Sure. Welcome to the family!"


End file.
